Returning Legends
by Icevespera73
Summary: The ancient clans of old are real and now Bramblestar and Squirrelflight must find the chosen cat in order to stop the spirit destroying the clans from within.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hi internet, this is my first Warriors Fanfiction (I do not own Warriors). I will e adding some twists and turns in the story, including the inclusion of a horse. (I ride horses so I want to include them) There will also be Lionclan, Tigerclan and Leopardclan because I have decided to write from a point of view where these clans actually existed and are not just legends. I hope you enjoy my idea!**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader**

Bramblestar

**Deputy**

Squirrelflight

**Medicine Cat**

Jayfeather

**Warriors**

Brackenfur

Sorreltail

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Millie

Thornclaw

Leafpool

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Lionblaze

Poppyfrost ~Apprentice- Badgerpaw

Foxleap ~Apprentice- Meadowpaw

Icecloud ~Apprentice- Pearpaw

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Bumblestripe

Dovewing

Ivypool

Snowfall

Dewpelt

Amberapple

Seedmist

Molefur

Cherrylark (Mother of Snowfall's kits: Meadowpaw, Badgerpaw & Pearpaw)

**Apprentices**

Meadowpaw (Red furred she-cat)

Badgerpaw (Black and white tom)

Pearpaw (Ginger she-cat)

**Queens**

Lilyfern (mother to Dewpelt's kits: Freezekit- White tom and Dappledkit- Calico she-kit)

Daisy

**Elders**

Sandstorm

Graystripe

Dustpelt

Spiderleg

Purdy

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader**

Onestar

**Deputy**

Ashfoot

**Medicine Cat**

Kestrelflight

**Warriors**

Crowfeather

Nightcloud

Breezepelt

Emberfoot

**Queens**

Sedgewhisker (Mother to Emberfoot's kits: Eaglekit- Gray tom and Russetkit- Red furred she-kit)

(Foster mother to Heathertail's (Died giving birth) and Breezepelt's kit: Wolfkit)

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader**

Rowanstar

**Deputy**

Crowfrost

**Medicine Cat**

Littlecloud

Apprentice- Creampaw (Cream coloured tom)

**Warriors**

Tawnypelt

Tigerheart ~Apprentice- Sagepaw (White tom)

**Queens**

Dawnpelt (Mother to undisclosed mate's kits: Viperkit -Gray tom and Softkit -Pretty white she-kit with soft downy fur)

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader**

Mistystar

**Deputy**

Reedwhisker

**Medicine Cat**

Mothwing ~Apprentice- Willowshine

**OTHER ANIMALS**

Midnight

Electric Spark (Chestnut mare that can speak cat tongue)

Tiger Lily (Bright bay mare, Spark's mother)

**Prologue**

A small ginger cat with bright emerald eyes pushed her way into a damp clearing. The dew on the grass was absorbed into her fur, the fresh cold seeping into her pelt, making her shiver. The she-cat gazed contently around the clearing, peace of mind made her that all was right in the world. Suddenly another ginger cat burst from the undergrowth, an almost exact replica of the she-cat

"Firestar!" The she-cat bounded forward as she recognised her father, "I've missed you so much!"

Firestar looked lovingly at his daughter, pride filling his eyes," I miss you too but right now you need to follow me, there is something I need to show you."

Firestar led the way to another clearing, Squirrelflight realised it was Fourtrees, like back in the old forest. Peering down the slope, Squirrelflight spotted two identical images of tabbies starring at each other in the middle of the clearing. One was Brambleclaw, her mate, the other…

"But how can Tigerstar be in Starclan, you killed him in the battle of the Dark Forest," Squirrelflight's eyes were a mix of sorrow and bewilderment.

Firestar looked calmly at Squirrelflight, "When Scourge ripped away his nine lives, one life was separated and allowed into Starclan, the life that loved Goldenflower and his kits. But what I wanted to show you is across the clearing, come away, I have many things to show you but little time to do so."

Firestar dashed away. Squirrelflight took one last look at Fourtrees before following her father through the Starclan forest. Firestar came to a sudden crashing halt, Squirrelflight almost hit him as she too skidded to a stop.

"Look," Firestar breathed. "There is territory beyond Starclan." Squirrelflight's jaws dropped in amazement. She was looking at a large expanse of forest that stretched far beyond what she could see, starting at the bottom of the hill and stretching towards the rising sun. "This territory does not belong to Starclan, it appeared here the night after the battle with the Dark Forest. Starclan agreed to not tell any clan cat until we had explored the realm but I stepped into it and met a cat, asking for you and Bramblestar. Here is Bramblestar now."Bramblestar slid to a halt beside Squirrelflight, panting. Firestar continued, "You must go alone into the forest." Firestar walked away leaving the two mates at the edge of the hill.

"We might as well find out what is in there," Bramblestar padded forward, stopping after a few steps to look back at Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight saw the love in his eyes and walked forward to pad beside him.

The two cats, ginger and tabby padded side by side through the forest. The trees grew tightly on either side of the path, blocking out most of the sunlight. Out of nowhere six giant feline shapes flitted in front of the two clan cats. Squirrelflight shrank back into Bramblestar and the tabby tom instinctively moved forward to shield his mate.

"Greetings son of Tiger and daughter of Fire, it is an honour to finally meet you. We are the ancient clans of legend. I am Goldenstar of Lionclan, this is my deputy Quakingaspen." The largest of the six cats spoke, gesturing at the cat sitting behind.

"I am Shadestar of Tigerclan and this is my deputy Vinetail," The cat with tiger stripes spoke next.

"Lastly, I am Spottedstar of Leopardclan and my deputy Willowcreek." Squirrelflight looked at the big cats standing before her in amazement, the legends she had heard since she was a kit were standing in front of her.

Squirrrelflight's attention snapped back to the clearing as Goldenstar started speaking," We are here to warn you of a great danger that is rising within the clans by the lake. All clan cats know of our legends but there was one clan that has never been heard of, a group of cold hearted cats banded together under the leader Bloodstar to form the self named Savageclan," Goldenstar broke off as Squirrelflight interrupted.

"What does this fourth clan have to do with us? The clans that live now, by the lake?"

"Squirrelflight, each clan cat has a small sliver of a Lionclan, Tigerclan or Leopardclan in them. Their destinies are chosen by which cat's soul is placed in them. This is where your skills, your courage and wisdom come from. Bloodstar placed the slightest sliver of his soul in both Tigerstar and Brokenstar, giving them their ruthlessness. Now we have been warned that he intends to place his full soul in a clan cat, though cat we do not know. But in the darkness there is light, one Thunderclan cat will rise to the challenge of her destiny, you must look out for this cat. Watch for her, she is the last hope…" The forest and the legendary cats were fading fast. Squirrelflight pressed closer to Bramblestar, fear and anticipation sparking her pelt.

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue, the next chapter should be up the end of next week! Please review, I really appreciate it and it means a lot to me. Thanks! Whoever reviews will get a piece of hypothetical virtual cake :) **

**(Plate of virtual cake)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi internet, here is the first chapter of Returning legends, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R (In both senses, (: ) Any constructive criticism you have is really great. Also please tell me if you feel Leafpool should have kits again, Thanks!**

~Chapter 1~

It had been five moons since the night of his naming ceremony. With no new development, Bramblestar had almost forgotten about the warning from the Lionclan leader. He would occasionally think of it but more pressing matters in his clan usually overtook the thought. Now he stood on the lowest branch of the tree in the middle of island. He surveyed the cats of different clans milling around the island. His gaze flitted around the clearing, taking in Icecloud and Blossomfall padding in the bushes at the edge of the clearing, Dappledpaw and Freezepaw boasting to some Riverclan apprentices and finally resting on Squirrelflight, his mate. He considered jumping down to join her when Windclan rushed into the clearing. Onestar jumped onto the tree and yowled, signalling the start of the gathering. Rowanstar started the gathering.

"Shadowclan is as strong as ever, we have two new warriors, Vipertooth and Softclover," As Rowanstar finished speaking, the gathered cats began yowling the names of the two warriors. Bramblestar saw the two new warriors sitting at the front of the group of Shadowclan cats. He also noticed Dappledpaw and Freezepaw shooting the two warriors envious glances. The two apprentices were born in the same moon as the new Shadowclan warriors and they would be made warriors any day now. Carefully scrutinising the Vipertooth and Softclover, Bramblestar remembered that they were the kits of Dawnpelt, making them his own kin. Personally he thought Softclover would not make that good a warrior, she seemed too soft to him, with her lush coat and willowy tail she looked like she did not have the wiry muscle that a warrior needed. Bramblestar broke off his train of thought as he heard Onestar begin to speak.

"We too have a new warrior, Wolfflint. Some of our warriors have spotted a dog on our territory but it still has not come close enough to be of a worry," Onestar dipped his head towards Mistystar as he finished speaking.

Bramblestar turned his head towards Mistystar and suddenly the clearing darkened. Instinctively he looked up at the moon but it was shining clear and bright with not a cloud in the sky. Looking over the clearing he saw Goldenstar sitting at the back of the crowd. None of the cats around him seemed phased so this must be a vision! _"Bramblestar, darkness will come where hatred is born of hatred. Light comes where love blossoms."_

Bramblestar felt a nudge and the vision of Goldenstar was gone. Mistystar was leaning down and he realised it was his turn to speak. "Um, Meadowbright, Bumblestripe and Freezepaw fought a fox off our territory but it headed away from the lake so it should be no worry to any of the clans. The prey is running well in Thunderclan and I feel this will bring a well fed Greenleaf." Satisfied with that, Rowanstar said the closing words and the four leaders sprang down from the branches to lead their clans home. Bramblestar immediately headed towards Squirrelflight, he needed to tell her about the vision.

"So Goldenstar told you that Bloodstar will be reborn where hatred is born of hatred?" Squirrelflight asked the moment Bramblestar told her about the vision.

"Yes, but I'm not sure where this hatred will be found. Plus we have to find the chosen cat," Bramblestar started pacing his den. A panicked voice from the main clearing distracted Bramblestar from his pacing.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Come quick, its Dustpelt!" He recognised Icecloud's frenzied meow and immediately jumped down the rocks leading to Highledge and followed Icecloud out into the forest. Icecloud led him towards the Windclan border, to a clearing not far from the border. Dustpelt lay stretched out in the middle of the clearing. Jayfeather was leaning over his body, examining him. Jayfeather turned as Bramblestar pounded into the clearing.

"He must have slipped and hit his head on this rock, we know he was getting frail and he should not have been this far from camp!" Jayfeather said quietly to Bramblestar. Bramblestar looked back at Icecloud, Dustpelt's only surviving daughter, surprised to see Blossomfall pressed against her side. Blossomfall gave Icecloud's bowed head a lick, with the same affection that two mates would share. Were these two she-cats mates?

_No, _Bramblestar thought, _I'll deal with this later; there are more pressing issues to handle. _"Blossomfall, bring Icecloud back to the camp, tell Birchfall and Foxleap and send Thornclaw and Brackenfur to help carry Dustpelt's body." Blossomfall nodded and began guiding Icecloud away from the clearing. Once the she-cats were out of earshot, Bramblestar turned back to Jayfeather, "What aren't you telling me?"

"The blow to the head just knocked Dustpelt out, a bite to his neck is what killed him. It is definitely a cat bite, the jaws are too small to be any another predator. Bramblestar, Dustpelt was murdered," Bramblestar looked into Jayfeather's intense blue eyes, his fears were correct, the darkness had begun.

Jayfeather sniffed the air, "There is no way of scenting the murderer, the patch of wild garlic over there blocks out any scents." Bramblestar padded around the clearing sniffing but could not pick out scents over the pungent smell of the wild garlic. Thornclaw, Brackenfur and Squirrelflight raced into the clearing. "Let the clan believe his death was an accident, we don't want panic," Bramblestar whispered in Jayfeather's ear. Jayfeather nodded to show he understood, then directed Thornclaw and Brackenfur as they carefully lifted the body and headed back to camp. Squirrelflight started after them but Bramblestar held her back, motioning for the others to return to camp without them.

"Squirrelflight, Dustpelt was murdered and I think his death is connected to the warning, I feel darkness coming and we need to act fast," Bramblestar exclaimed to Squirrelflight.

"My love, I think I may have an idea who the reborn Bloodstar is. Hatred born of hatred and the crime this close to the Windclan border, I think it must be…"

**Haha, guess you will just have to wait for next week to find out who they suspect but I think you can guess already! I'm thinking about whether Leafpool should have kits again or not. Please tell me if you think she should and who her mate and names of kits should be! As another point of interest, I know that BlossomXIce is not something that is really seen in the Warriors series but it is Gay Pride month in Singapore or InDignation as it is called so this is to support it. Thanks for reading and please read and review, it means a lot to me and I appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, here is Chapter 2 of my fanfic. It is not a real chapter but I thought you would like to know how Dustpelt spent his final moments. Please R&R, it really means a lot to me and I enjoy reading your feedback. Also, I was wondering whether Leafpool should have kits again. What do you think? Leave me a review of whether you think she should and which mate you feel she should have. Thanks! :)**

Chapter 2

***This is a chapter about Dustpelt's final moments and his feelings* **

"You are getting to old to leave the camp, they said," I muttered to myself as I climbed the slope by the Windclan border, heading towards the clearing where Ferncloud and I used to have some time alone. Aw Ferncloud, my sweet, sweet Ferncloud, I can still remember the first time I laid eyes on you as an apprentice. I knew you were the one for me and you have made me feel like the luckiest tom in the forest!

I am almost out of breath by the time I reach the clearing. Panting I push my way through the outer bush and collapse on the lush grass. Closing my eyes I think about Ferncloud, the way I do every day I come here. I can feel myself starting to fall asleep, the allure of meeting Ferncloud in my dreams seems too much to ignore. Falling, falling when suddenly, "Dustpelt! Wake up! Get on your feet!"

Ferncloud? I struggle to open my eyes, to look to for Ferncloud. Pushing myself into a standing position I look around, not seeing Ferncloud but smelling her scent. A twig cracks behind me and I turn around, Fernc…

Something heavy pushes me against a rock in the clearing, my head huts and I feel sticky liquid flow around my ear. I am aware of a cat sinking their teeth into my neck but I seem unable to move. Opening my jaws slightly I sniff to see who the strange cat is, but the scent of wild garlic is what hits my nose. How could I have scented Ferncloud earlier? I knew there was a patch of garlic near the outer edge of the clearing. These thoughts leave my mind as I feel my soul leave my body. Now I can be with Ferncloud for the rest of forever…

**Don't forget to R&R, Thank you so much for reading, next chapter should be up by end of the week!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi all, here is the 3****rd**** chapter of this book. I hope you enjoy. And one other thing, no one has returned whether they think Leafpool should have kits again. I want to include this in my story but I do not know your views so I really, really appreciate you guys (or gals) reviewing so I can see your perspective. Thanks!**

Chapter 3

Bramblestar sat on Highledge, looking down at his clan. Icecloud was still grieving for her father ten sunrises later but her brothers and still gotten on with their duties. Sandstorm and Graystripe were mourning but they too seemed to have at least moved on. Bramblestar was glad that Icecloud had Blossomfall to comfort her even though it was not clan custom for a she-cat to take a she-cat as a mate. However, in this time, Bramblestar was prepared to overlook clan custom.

Thinking about more joyous news, Bramblestar dwelled on Dovewing's announcement that she was having Bumblestripe's kits and Jayfeather telling her they were due any day now. But what brought Bramblestar the most excitement was he was awaiting Dappledpaw and Freezepaw to return from their assessment so they could have their warrior ceremony. He noticed Lilyfern and Dewpelt sitting outside the warriors' den, obviously waiting for their kits to return.

The thorn tunnel rustled and Dappledpaw padded into camp with Freezepaw behind her. Both were loaded down with prey and their mentors, Bumblestripe and Blossomfall were equally laden with prey. These two apprentices would be good additions to the clan. The moment the prey was placed on the pile, the parents of the apprentices rushed up to them, desperately cleaning the leaves and twigs out of their fur. To save the apprentices from more embarrassment, Bramblestar called the clan together.

"I know many of us are still grieving for the loss of Dustpelt but today we add two more apprentices to the warriors' ranks. Freezepaw, Dappledpaw, please step forward." Bumblestripe and Blossomfall accompanied their apprentices to the base of highledge. Bramblestar sprang down to stand in front of the cats. "Blossomfall , Bumblestripe, have your apprentices shown courage and skill in learning the ways of being a warrior?"

"Yes," The two mentors replied in union.

"Then I give these two apprentices their warrior names. Dappledpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Dappledrose, Freezepaw, from this moment forward you will be called Freezeflake. I welcome you as new warriors of Thunderclan!" As he said the last word, the clan shouted the new warriors names and Lilyfern and Dewpelt looked ready to burst with pride. Only Bumblestripe was looking panicked. Bramblestar walked over to him, asking what was wrong.

"I cannot find Dovewing, I do not see her in the crowd of cats and only Cinderheart is in the nursery, Dovewing is nowhere in camp!" The clan's cheers and celebration of the new warriors drowned out Bumblestripe's frenzied meow. Bramblestar was glad that they had not attracted the attention of the other warriors. Moving so as not to be suspicious, Bramblestar called to Jayfeather and together with Bumblestripe left the celebrating camp behind.

Bramblestar and Jayfeather raced behind Bumblestripe, worry for his mate was making his nose even sharper. By the lake, the tang of blood and death hit Bramblestar's nose. Bumblestripe collapsed on the sand as he saw Dovewing lying in a pool of her blood, dead. Bramblestar was about to turn away when he heard a squeak, padding over to Dovewing he found two kits nestled in the crook of her body. Jayfeather was beside him as he called out to Bumblestripe, "Come meet your kits, they alone have survived." Bumblestripe pushed himself to his feet and padded over to look at the kits. "What will you name them? You realise that Cinderheart will take over care of them." Bramblestar spoke to Bumblestripe but it seemed the tom was in a trance as he gazed at his dead love.

"It seems there was a complication at birth and Dovewing bled out and died. I told her to stay in her nest and rest but she was always headstrong…" Jayfeather broke off as he heard Bumblestripe gasp.

"Dovewing already named our kits! The she-kit is Maplekit, you can see the maple leaf lying beside her and the tom is Hawkkit, look at the hawk feather. Dovewing must have wanted to know the names of our kits so she used leaves and feathers to tell me. She was always smart like that. We had better get these kits back to camp. Stay here with Maplekit as I bring Hawkkit to camp and get some help," Bramblestar wa surprised by Bumblestripe's brisk meow but he did not argue. If caring for his kits was what kept Bumblestripe going, he would not interfere.

Jayfeather motioned for Bramblestar to go closer. "Look at the teeth marks on her neck, the loss of blood is not just what killed her. We may have to consider telling the clan…"

"No, not yet. I will investigate it further. If the clan finds out that there is killer and that killer murdered Dovewing, one of the three, the fear that follows might be more than we can handle." Bramblestar looked away from Dovewing's body. He suddenly realised how close they were to Windclan territory. Evidence against the suspect, Breezepelt's son, Wolfflint, was mounting ever higher.

**So, do you think it is Wolfflint? Leave me a review of what you think or anything you feel should be added. Don't forget to R&R! It means a lot to me, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So this is a chapter for Dovewing as she died and the story of Maplekit's and Hawkkit's names. Do you know who the cat is? You leave a review if you have ideas. Have a good day! :D**

Chapter 4

I padded out of the camp quietly. I knew that today was the day Bumblestripe's first apprentice became a warrior and I promised myself I would return in time for the ceremony. I just wanted to walk down to the lake to have a look at the sky before my kits were born. My kits, it felt so good to say that. Mine, and Bumblestripe's.

The lake is as beautiful as ever, the cool water lapping at my paws. Leaning down to lap at the crystal clear water, I hear a twig snapping behind. Turning around I sniff to scent who is there. Since I found out I am having kits my senses seemed to have dulled but I wasn't worried, I knew they would return as soon as the kits were born.

I sniffed the air but only the scent of the Windclan border hit my nose. I detected something under the Windclan scent, something that made my skin crawl. Suddenly I felt claws at my shoulder as I was bowled over by a cat. My first thought was the kits and I felt them move inside me, they were coming. The cat flew at me again but I didn't put up a fight. I still didn't know whom I was fighting but I begged for my life. The claws receded and I felt the first kit come and braced as the second slid out. I gasped for breath and felt wetness around my hind paws. Not water but the stickiness of blood. Eyes halfed closed with exhaustion I groped around for my kits. My attacker was back, I sensed a presence. I was about to beg for my kits' lives when I felt the second cat move them closer to me. Thankful I curled around the two squirming kits. The cat moved closer and I felt teeth enclose my throat but I didn't fight it. I knew I was going to die. My thoughts turned to the kits. They needed names.

Blood gushed from throat and I felt myself weakening. My killer had vanished so it was just me and my kits. I sniffed and smelled maple and hawk mixed together. Gasping with the effort of stretching my paw, I felt around and came across a hawk feather and a maple leaf. Dragging them closer I Placed the hawk feather next to the tom and the maple leaf next to the she-kit. Maplekit and Hawkkit, Bumblestripe will look after you. Cinderheart will take over care and you will find friends in her and Lionblaze's kits Honeykit and Hollykit. Good bye my precious kits and thank you, whichever cat you are for not killing my kits…

**Good bye Dovewing, have a nice time in Starclan. Hope you have enjoyed my story so far, there are more chapters coming so stay tuned. (: **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, review if you feel like it or if something has caught your eye. For randomness sake, here is a pun for all of you "I used to think the phrase 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me' was true, until I got hit by a dictionary." Hope ya'll have a good day. **

Chapter 5

Brambletar padded into his den, weariness dragging at his paws. The almost full moon hung over the clearing, reminding Bramblestar that another gathering was upon the clan. There had been no new development into the mysterious deaths of his two clanmates. Squirrelflight pressed herself against Bramblestar, seemingly understanding what he was thinking.

"Come get some sleep, worrying will not help the clan now. Wolfflint will strike again and we will catch him!" Squirrelflight was set on believing Wolfflint was the killer but Bramblestar was not so sure. There was no Windclan scent at either death and it was merely the closeness to the Windclan border from which Squirrelflight's suspicion arose. Bramblestar did not want suspicion placed on any cat, he wished to find more evidence.

Bramblestar settled into his nest, closing his eyes he thought of Goldenstar. "Bramblestar! Bramblestar, you must wake up. Your clan needs you!" Goldenstar's voice in his ear awoke Bramblestar. Looking around he realised he was still in his nest and the moon still shone in the black night. Sighing and turning over, Bramblestar was about to drift back into sleep when he heard frantic mewing coming from the clearing. Pushing himself to his feet slowly so as not to wake Squirrelflight, Bramblestar jumped down the rockfall and padded into the clearing. He saw Brightheart and Sorreltail running silently around camp. The frantic mewing stopped now that they were absorbed in their task. It seemed that they had not awaken any of the other warriors.

"Brightheart, what is wrong?" Bramblestar touched Brightheart's flank with his tail as he asked her.

Wide frightful eyes turned towards him, "Seedmist and Amberapple are gone, they were in their nests when I went into the den but when Sorreltail awoke to use the dirtplace, she found them missing!" Brightheart's voice steadily rose and Bramblestar licked her ear to comfort her.

"It is okay, Bramblestar and I will go looking for them, try to get some sleep and don't disturb the others. They won't be very pleased," Bramblestar had not heard Squirrelflight approaching but he was glad she was there, the teasing note in her voice seemed to calm Brightheart and Sorreltail, who had just walked over.

Once Brightheart and Sorreltail were back in the warrior's den, Bramblestar raced out of the camp with Squirrelflight at his side. He let Squirrelflight draw ahead and followed her as she headed towards the Windclan border. As they neared the border, the tang of blood hit Bramblestar hard. He stopped dead as he saw a mound of fur in his path. Amberapple. He walked towards her body and saw she was still breathing. Touching his tail tip to her shoulder, Bramblestar watched as her eyes flickered open. Her breathing got shallower and there was nothing Bramblestar could do to save her. He heard Amberapple muttered something but could not pick out the words. It sounded like she was saying "closed fur" but Bramblestar never found out as her flanks stopped moving and her last raspy breath blew over her lips.

"Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight bounded to his side and let out a moan as she saw Amberapple's body. "I found Wolfflint's scent by a bush near here, mixed with Seedmist's ... She might be in trouble."

Bramblestar left Amberapple's body, her last words still whirling in his mind. It must have been important for her to use up her remaining strength to speak, and she had the teeth marks on her neck that Bramblestar felt he had seen too often.

"This is where Seedmist's and Wolfflint's scents combine…" Squirrelflight broke off as both cats heard Seedmist's muffled meow. Pounding into the clearing, Bramblestar saw Seedmist pressed against Wolfflint, the way a cat sits with their love. Seedmist spun around, surprise and guilt battling in her eyes.

"We… We aren't doing any harm," Seedmist stammered.

"Wolfflint, go home. I'm sure Onestar will deal with you. Seedmist, there is something you need to see before we return to camp," Bramblestar waited for Wolfflint to slink away before bringing Seedmist to Amberapple's body. Amberapple was Seedmist's best friend, and Seedmist was devastated to see her friend lie lifeless on the forest floor.

"Amberapple was probably following you when she was attacked, we don't know what killed her but Jayfeather will probably know," Bramblestar did not want to lie to the young cat but he felt the clan was still not ready to know the truth. "Go back to camp and wake up Braightheart, Squirreflight and I will bring Amberapple back to camp." Seedmist casted one last glance at Amberapple and hared away into the darkness.

"It seems our theory of Wolfflint embodying the spirit of Bloodstar is wrong, there is no way he could have killed Amberapple and been with Seedmist at the same time," Squirrelflight hung her head with defeat as they lifted Amberapple's body and started back to camp.

*~*~*  
Bramblestar looked down at the cats at the gathering, thoughts of who the murderer was whirled in his mind. He looked out over the gathered cats and again felt the sharp tug of sadness as he thought about the three cats they had lost. He was jerked back to the clearing when he heard Rowanstar speak, "One of our warriors, Softclover, was killed by a fox. It seems that the fox took off with her body as one has yet to be found. The fox headed away from the lake so it should not be a problem to the rest of the clans."

An idea pricked Bramblestar, Dawnpelt had also harboured a hate for Thunderclan when she believed it was Jayfeather that killed her brother, maybe he and Squirrelflight were looking at the wrong clan border. Bramblestar felt his heart beat faster as his eyes sought out Vipertooth in the crowd of Shadowclan cats.

**So Wolfflint has an alibi, do you think Vipertooth could be the one commiting the murders? Stay tuned for next week when yet another murder has been committed but it seems that Wolfflint had an opportunity to do it, Could there be two murderers working in tandem? **


End file.
